Hurt
by Nunah
Summary: De vez em quando, ele visitava seu túmulo e ficava lá por horas, olhando seu nome na lápide e lembrando-se dos momentos em que falhara com seu protetor. Sim, era isso o que Snape era. Um protetor nomeado por Dumbledore para que, mesmo após sua morte, deixasse tudo em seu respectivo lugar. Às vezes ele queria gritar seu nome, mas Harry sabia. Ele sabia que não havia volta.


**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face,**

**You told me how proud you were but I walked away,**

**If only I knew what I know today,**

**Ooh ooh…**

Harry encarou o pergaminho. Amarelado e intocado, como nas últimas horas, como nos últimos dias. Como nos últimos anos.

Ele respirou fundo. Sua boca estava seca, seu peito se apertava. Algumas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos quando se lembrou dele, como sempre acontecia.

Como ele fora tão arrogante, tão mau... Claro, não fora sua culpa. Mas se ele soubesse... Se ele apenas tivesse uma mínima noção do que era verdade e do que era fingimento... Mas agora era tarde demais.

Harry pensou em Dumbledore, com todos os seus segredos, seus mistérios, mas mesmo assim um homem a quem ele confiou cegamente, sem arrependimentos. Quantas pessoas ele perdera naquela guerra? Seus pais, Sirius, Remus, Tonks... O próprio Dumbledore. Sem contar os vários alunos de Hogwarts que morreram para que ele saísse vitorioso.

E Snape. Severus Snape. O homem mais corajoso que ele já conheceu.

**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away,**

**Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes,**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again,**

**Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there…**

Ah, o que ele não faria. O que ele mais queria era ter conhecido a verdade a tempo. Ele queria ter impedido, ter consertado tantas coisas... Mas não. O destino não era tão bom assim.

Harry queria que Snape estivesse ali, com ele, e queria poder lhe dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, que ele acreditava, confiava... Mas simplesmente não podia. O destino nem sequer lhe dera uma chance de se redimir, de pedir desculpas, de dizer uma palavra confortadora.

Ele apenas queria ter uma chance de dizer que havia lhe perdoado, por todas as brigas, pelas vezes em que foram arrogantes um com o outro. Ele só queria poder ouvir sua voz mais uma vez, apenas para se certificar de que as coisas estavam bem.

De vez em quando, ele visitava seu túmulo e ficava lá por horas, olhando seu nome na lápide e lembrando-se dos momentos em que falhara com seu _protetor_. Sim, era isso o que Snape era. Um protetor nomeado por Dumbledore para que, mesmo após sua morte, deixasse tudo em seu respectivo lugar. Às vezes ele queria gritar seu nome, mas Harry sabia. Ele sabia que não havia volta. Sabia que Severus Snape não estaria mais lá. E isso o corroía por dentro.

**Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you,**

**For everything I just couldn't do,**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you…**

Ginny o via mais angustiado a cada dia e apenas dizia 'Você já tentou escrever?'. Ela não sabia como ajudar e Harry entendia isso. Ele entendia que ela estava querendo dizer que se ele escrevesse, como se fosse uma carta para alguém distante, isso poderia fazê-lo se sentir melhor. O problema era que Harry simplesmente não conseguia colocar nada no papel, porque eram muitas as coisas que gostaria de dizer. Harry tinha certeza de que mesmo se escrevesse página após página, não conseguiria expressar tudo.

Ele não sabia nem por onde começar. A única coisa de que tinha pleno conhecimento é que deveria falar com Snape pessoalmente. Mas como? Se ele morresse, apenas para encontrá-lo de novo, não adiantaria nada, pois ninguém sabe para onde vamos após a morte.

A Pedra da Ressurreição seria uma boa saída. Ele não precisaria morrer para conversar com seu antigo professor, ele simplesmente apareceria. Eles conversariam. Tudo ficaria bem. Mas Harry a havia deixado de propósito na Floresta Proibida no meio da guerra, enquanto se encaminhava para a morte certeira, e provavelmente ela estaria para sempre perdida.

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit,**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss,**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this ooh…**

Harry Potter sentia falta de Severus Snape. A pessoa mais improvável. Há alguns anos Harry poderia dizer que Snape seria a pessoa de quem ele menos sentiria falta ao sair de Hogwarts. E agora, depois de tantas coisas que aconteceram, ele era sem sombras de dúvida a pessoa que ele mais queria ver no momento.

E mesmo assim, não era algo fácil de admitir, pois ninguém gosta de ver que está errado. Harry julgou mal seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e agora tinha de pagar o preço. Harry tem um coração nobre e por isso soube reconhecer seu erro, mas e quanto aos outros? Os que não conheciam aquele homem verdadeiramente? Harry, tirando Dumbledore, talvez, tenha sido o único a enxergar a bondade em Snape, quando deveria pensar exatamente o contrário.

Às vezes Lily, a mais nova dos três irmãos, subia no colo do pai e enxugava suas lágrimas silenciosas com seus pequenos dedinhos e perguntava o que tinha de errado. Harry suspirava e dizia que a guerra era cruel; e também o destino, pois eles tiravam os momentos para se acertar as coisas antes mesmo de começarem. Lily não entendia bem, mas sabia que o pai tinha perdido muito na guerra, algo que o fazia chorar escondido dos filhos até nos dias atuais.

**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance,**

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back…**

Fora tão rápido. Tão injusto. Em um minuto, ele estava lá, com toda a sua imponência e arrogância. No outro, simplesmente caído, com apenas mais uns segundos de vida, o suficiente para entregar aquilo de que Harry precisaria para descobrir a verdade: suas próprias lágrimas de pesar.

_Professor, você está aí em cima? Está me observando?_

Harry gostaria de saber se, se possível, Snape diria a verdade pessoalmente um dia. Se ele o ajudaria a entender tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dezessete anos. Harry queria perguntar, queria saber a resposta que Snape daria. Se ele estava orgulhoso do homem que Harry havia se tornado. Se aquilo o fazia ver que valeu à pena todos seus sacrifícios. Ele apenas queria olhar em seus olhos e vê-lo retribuindo, por livre e espontânea vontade, sem nada a esconder. Ele queria saber qual seria a sensação.

Felicidade? Culpa? Arrependimento? Talvez arrogância... Snape não parecia ter se afeiçoado ao garoto. Mas quem sabe... talvez o destino não tenha sido tão ruim assim.

**Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you,**

**For everything I just couldn't do,**

**And I've hurt myself…**

Como Snape se sentira quando Harry o acusou das mais terríveis coisas? Será que, alguma vez, teve vontade de lhe contar toda a verdade? Ou realmente não se importava?

Será que Snape já quis, pelo menos uma vez na vida, olhar nos olhos de Harry e lhe contar que era uma pessoa boa? Que amava sua mãe? Que fora seu protetor e aliado de Dumbledore todo esse tempo? Será que ele contaria a verdade sobre a morte do diretor e as outras aparentes traições que cometera, tudo para que Harry ficasse a salvo?

Ele nunca poderia saber as repostas para suas perguntas. Talvez um dia, quando morresse, ele por acaso reencontrasse seu antigo professor e tudo se acertasse. Mas quem pode garantir o que acontece depois da morte?

Harry apenas queria uma chance... apenas uma...

**Ooh if I had just one more day,**

**I would tell you how much that I missed you since you've been away…**

Ele só precisaria de mais um dia. Mesmo correndo o risco de Snape não lhe contar a verdade se sobrevivesse, Harry gostaria de voltar no tempo, apenas para atrasar sua morte dolorosa e dizer o quanto aquilo lhe custava. O quanto lhe doía querer agradecer, pedir desculpas e saber que, mesmo se chamasse por dias, gritasse seu nome, Snape não responderia.

Ele sentia a necessidade de conversar com Severus o desgastando. Sabia que depois da guerra, depois do duradouro luto pelas várias pessoas perdidas, deveria continuar sua vida, sempre com felicidade e amor, e lembrar apenas dos momentos felizes que passaram junto com aqueles que se foram.

Mas não havia felicidade na convivência com o professor. Apenas arrogância, ódio mútuo e um pouco de medo.

A vontade que tinha de dizer o quanto sentia sua falta desde que se fora o consumia diariamente. Ginny assistia a tudo aquilo com uma dor enorme no peito, mas nada podia fazer a não ser dizer palavras vazias de consolo. Seus filhos, que conviviam com aquilo, ficavam assustados, mas também penalizados. Qual é a criança que gosta de ver o pai morrendo pouco a pouco sem nem se dar conta?

**Ooh it's dangerous,**

**It's so out of line,**

**To try and turn back time…**

**I'm sorry for blaming you,**

**For everything I just couldn't do,**

**And I've hurt myself… by hurting you…**

Naquele momento, Harry sentiu que sua mão escrevia algumas palavras rapidamente. Sem nem se dar conta, tinha começado um pequeno texto e pretendia se esforçar ao máximo para expressar tudo o que sentia. Nem que fizesse isso sua vida inteira, Harry tentaria seguir o conselho da esposa. Do que adiantaria ficar se lamentando e procurando respostas? Na hora certa elas iriam vir e ele estaria pronto para recebê-las, nem que fosse com a morte. Harry não faria mais sua família sofrer por vê-lo assim.


End file.
